


Orpheus heart

by BeatriceSenpai



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Azul the cupid we all need, F/M, Idia being a fluff mess, My First Work in This Fandom, Very light Floyd cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28964625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatriceSenpai/pseuds/BeatriceSenpai
Summary: Idia and Reader having fluffy awkward times together at the Mostro Lounge.
Relationships: Idia Shroud/Original Character(s), Idia Shroud/Original Female Character(s), Idia Shroud/Reader
Kudos: 17





	Orpheus heart

**Author's Note:**

> I got into Twisted Wonderland only a while ago because the second I saw a pic of Idia I wanted to know more about this magical character.  
> It's my first time ever writing a Twisted fic so I hope I did well enough. I am still learning about the characters as I advance in the game! Hope you will enjoy reading my little one shot!

_「この_ _胸_ _に_ _刻_ _まれた_ _First impact, fast soul beat_

 _静寂_ _に_ _揺_ _れる_ _街_ _アンジュの_ _唄_ _は_ _何処_ _へ_ _?_ _」_

_Miyano Mamoru – Orpheus_

It was a warm evening of autumn and it was around the time when the sun would set faster than usual. The amber and pink shades spread across the sky fit well with the ones the withered leaves from the ground were colored with.

Night Raven College campus was unusually quiet around that time. Halloween festivities have ended and, comparing to the busy atmosphere from then, it felt calm and peaceful. It almost felt as if it was the world the special student lived in before she was in the Twisted Wonderland.

It was the perfect evening for her to take a slow walk around the campus, as no one was around. During her evening stroll, she found a bench under a tree. She contemplated for a short time before she decided to sit down on it. She let out a big sigh as she felt the phone inside the pocket of her uniform jacket vibrate. She pulled it out to look at the screen that was indicating an income call from Azul, the head of the Octavinelle Dormitory as well as the manager of Mostro Lounge where she worked as a part-time staff after school. She answered the call and listened to the silver-haired man ask her if she could come in earlier than usual for her shift, as he seemed to have an urgent meeting with his school club and the bar would need an extra hand, of course, meaning that her pay will be a little higher for that day. She agreed.

As she entered the lounge, her ears were filled with slow jazz music playing in the background. She looked around and saw Azul sat at one of the tables in a dark corner of the bar together with someone else. She furrowed her eyebrows trying to see who that person was but her vision got distracted by Floyd calling her.

The bar opened and clients started coming in, turning into the usual lively cafe and bar spot for the entire dorm to hang around in.

As she was doing work, she passed by the table where Azul and his secret guest were still sat. The young manager softly called her name, causing her to turn around and approach the table.

Her eyes met the guest’s blue ruffled long hair. It was Idia Shroud, the head of the Ignihyde Dormitory. Her eyes widened and so did her smile. Idia was a very shy person so she was rather surprised he agreed to come to Mostro Lounge. The two of them have been dating for a while but she did not know that he would visit the bar on that day. Her eyes were lost in his bright blue hair as her cheeks turned a light shade of pink. Her face instantly lit up and her mood visibly improved. She did not realize poor Idia’s face turned so red and his entire body could’ve turned into a ball. He found it very uncomfortable being around other people, but he did find it less awkward when Azul of his girlfriend was around. His mouth formed a small smile as his bangs hid his face even more.

“Ah, thank you for coming in earlier than usual today. You really helped me.” Azul started the conversation with her.

“I thought it would be the best idea to hold the meeting here for the board club because I mixed up the schedules. It was a nice change.” Azul explained letting out a small chuckle at the end. He looked at Idia who was very aware of the space he was put in and threw him a glare from between the hair that was covering his face. His pale skin turned red and his big hands started sweating.

Azul suddenly stood up.

“I seem to have an urgent matter, would you please keep Idia company until I return? It will be in less than 5 minutes and the floor does not seem busy at the moment.” he asked smiling devilishly at the couple.

She sat down facing Idia and smiled brightly at him. He lifted his head to look at her and his vision felt blurry for a moment. How could he handle the brightest person in the room?

“Idia, I’m so happy to see you at the lounge! I don’t think I’ve ever seen you here before! Are you alright? Do you need some water?”

“No no, I’m fine. I don’t think I have either.” Idia mumbled and turned his head away to hide his embarrassed face. It was the first time he has seen her in the Mostro Lounge uniform and he felt his heart beating at an unusual speed. His palms were very sweaty and 183 cm Idia looked way smaller, curled up at the table.

She propped her elbows on the table and got her face closer to him. He let out a small squeal and retreated out of reflex like a scared puppy. She blinked few times before letting out a giggle.

“You are very cute Idia!”

Idia was about to pass out. His girlfriend just called him cute. His pulse at that moment could have caused Ortho’s system a big malfunction.

“Azul sure takes a while to be back I see. I will sit here with you until he comes back!”

“Ah, I’m sorry I am causing you trouble at work today and you have to sit with a disgusting hermit like me right now. I understand if you would hate the idea, Azul insisted to hold the meeting here today, around all these people, in this bright aura. You look very cute in the uniform today and I got to see it.” Idia mumbled fast as he averted his eyes. He realized he blurted out the last part and his face turned red.

She looked at him and after she had processed all the information she blushed. She loved Idia and found him extra cute when he would get embarrassed and spoke fast.

It reminded her of when he confessed to her. It happened at the Ignihyde dorms after Ortho and Azul convinced him to do it in person and pushed him towards her. She remembered he was speaking very quickly without taking any breaks. She was very happy as she had been liking him too, a fact that shocked Idia even more. That moment gave her a chance to pull his tall body in a hug that he accepted after his soul came back in his body.

She snapped out of her thoughts and looked at the embarrassed Idia who was sitting across the table in front of her. She extended her arms as her hands grabbed his big pale ones. Idia froze in place.

“What are you talking about? I love spending time with you! I wish you would come here every time I had a shift!” she said looking at Idia. His golden eyes met hers and the universe around them felt it had stopped. He gently grabbed her hands in his and looked at the table before he smiled.

“Thank you.” He said blushing.

Azul came back to the table and that caused Idia to jump from his place and let out a squeal.

Later that day, she stopped by Idia’s room and gently knocked at his door.

Idia opened the door and gasped when he saw her.

“What are you doing so late here?”

“I wanted to see you for a bit! Can I come in?”

She closed the door behind her and approached Idia, who jumped a bit as her arms wrapped around his torso. She buried her head in his chest and pulled him closer.

He exhaled a big chunk of air that got trapped in his lungs and hugged her back. He rested his head on top of hers, and his long blue locks touched her cheeks, making her giggle. She pulled away and looked at him smiling.

She tiptoed as her hands gently cupped both his cheeks to pull his face at her level. She closed her eyes and leaned in to kiss his cold lips.

Idia froze in place as his eyes widened. They had kissed before but every time he felt as if his heart would stop.

He kissed her back carefully, fearing that he would do something to make her uncomfortable. But that gave her chance to pull him even closer to her. He wrapped his arms around her as he enjoyed her soft lips touching his.

“Could you please set up a quiet table for me and my guest today?” Azul called for her as she was heading towards the kitchen.

Before she could answer she passed by the entrance were Azul was standing, and behind him, she could clearly see a familiar tall figure and his blue hair sticking out.

“Idia! You came again!”

Azul chuckled as Idia squealed.

“Idia was very satisfied by the Mostro Lounge’s high quality service. I am thinking of doing maid themed costumes the next time, how would you agree? I think it will attract more clients.” Azul chuckled at Idia’s flustered reaction.

“I want to see our little shrimp wear a maid costume!” Floyd said walking by the group.

Idia’s brain stopped working as his mind only projected a blurry image of his lover dressed in a maid outfit. His pale face turned all shades of red at the same time. Both he and his girlfriend's faces were red as they turned away hiding their embarrassment. 

“I think we have a winner.” Azul commented.


End file.
